Inhalation devices are known and include a variety of configurations, including devices for producing a vapour for inhalation by a user such as electronic cigarettes, and aerosol generating devices which produce a vapour or aerosol for inhalation by a user by heating a source material. Also, cigarette holders are known which comprise a body configured to receive a cigarette and through which the cigarette may be smoked. Such devices may include one or more ventilation apertures to allow ambient air into the device to mix with the gas, vapour, aerosol or smoke stream drawn through the device.